1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of communication networks and, in particular, to wireless networks providing temporary data service. More particularly, the wireless network of the invention provides temporary data service to a party that has a data-capable mobile station but does not subscribe to a data service.
2. Statement of the Problem
Wireless service providers offer many data services to their subscribers, such as multimedia messaging, email, internet access, etc. To receive such services, a user needs to purchase a data-capable device, such as a cell phone, a PDA, a BlackBerry, etc. The user also needs to subscribe to one or more data services offered by the wireless service provider.
Multimedia messaging is one type of upgraded data service subscribed to by many wireless users. Multimedia messaging allows a subscriber to send pictures, video, and voice messages to other wireless phones or email addresses. Multimedia messaging also allows a subscriber to surf the wireless internet and download ringtones, graphics, and games. A multimedia service package is typically billed on a monthly basis based on a charge per message or charge per kilobyte of data transmitted or received.
Picture phones are becoming more popular among wireless users. The phones are capable of taking a digital picture. Without subscribing to a corresponding data service, the digital pictures would remain on the phone and could not be shared with others. By subscribing to the appropriate data service, the subscriber may send picture messages to other subscribers. The picture messages are uploaded to a server in the wireless network or another network, and a link to the picture messages is sent to the recipient(s). The recipients that subscribe to the appropriate data service and have properly equipped phones may then view the picture messages through the link.
If a subscriber sends a message, such as a picture message, to a recipient that either does not have a data-capable wireless phone or has not subscribed to the proper data service, then the recipient will not be able to receive the message. The wireless network may send a text message to the wireless phone indicating an Internet address where the message from the subscriber may be viewed. The recipient would then have to go online with a PC or similar device to view the message. Depending on where the recipient is and his/her technology level, it may be inconvenient or time consuming to access the message online.
The recipient also has the option of signing up for data service in order to view the message. This may mean committing to a year contract, a two year contract, etc, in order to view the message. If this is the only message that the recipient receives during that contract period, it could be a waste of money to view a single message.
Therefore, a problem exists in wireless networks that a sender of a message cannot give a recipient temporary data service so that the recipient may receive and view a message.